Kyoraku's Meeting
by AADale
Summary: Silliness and drama at the Captains' Meeting. A quick read with a bunch of characters. Spoilers through the present.


Kyoraku's Meeting

Silliness and drama at the Captains' Meeting. Spoilers through the present.

/

Ten of the twelve captains of the Gotei 13 were assembled in the Great Hall. Captain Kuchiki of the Sixth Division had been taken by the Zero Squad for special healing, and no one knew when he'd be returning. Captain-Commander Kyoraku was – well, he wasn't exactly running late, at least not yet; the meeting wasn't set to begin for another minute and a half. Still, as this was his first Captains' Meeting as captain-commander, it was surprising that he wasn't already there.

Seconds ticked by, and the bells in the city rang 10:00. And Captain-Commander Kyoraku entered the room, naked.

"Your Eighth Division robes would have been permissible", Captain Komamura said in a level voice.

"My fellow captains, I apologize for my, uh, outfit", Shunsui said, blushing. "I'm not happy about this."

"You're obviously a little bit happy", Soi Fon said, and everyone snickered.

"I do apologize. Many years ago Jushiro and I swore a drunken oath that if either of us ever became captain-commander, he'd have to show up to his first Captains' Meeting, well, as I am today."

"It's a shame that Captain Ukitake didn't win", said Captain Unohana. Ukitake turned beet-red. Unohana continued to smile her angelic smile. No one was quite sure how to react to that.

"I know that all of Soul Society is in mourning over the loss of General Yamamoto, and I don't mean to disrespect this chamber or his memory. I, uh…" Shunsui trailed off.

"Look, we get it", said Shinji. "If mine was that big, I'd show it off too. But we should probably get on with the meeting."

Kyoraku told them about his first decisions, informed Kenpachi about his upcoming training, and updated everyone about Renji and Ichigo. There was no news about the Quincies. Plans for the General's funeral service were still developing.

"Now," he went on, "there is another matter I would like to address. As you know, there are three paths by which a Soul Reaper can attain the rank of captain. One may pass the bankai test, one may defeat his captain in a formal tournament, or one may receive the recommendation of six captains and the recognition of three additional captains.

"We need a new captain. Shuhei Hisagi is intelligent and courageous. He is skilled in combat and an effective leader. He has proven his loyalty to Soul Society in the most difficult of circumstances. He held his division together through a grave crisis, and not just an ordinary division, but the Ninth, with their responsibilities as palace guards and the cultural division. He has not attained bankai, but we are currently fighting an enemy against whom bankai are useless. And I am confident that he will develop his skills with time. I recommend him to be a captain of the Gotei 13.

"I know that in this matter I speak only as a captain, one among equals. The law of Soul Society is clear on this matter. I would not seek to influence anyone else's assessment of Hisagi, and I would not see it as an insult, whatever position my fellow captains may take. I also know that there are other current and former officers of Soul Society of considerable talent, and I would encourage you to take that into account."

The others stood in silence for a few moments. It was interesting to see Captain Kyoraku acting as a leader, and even more interesting to see him pull it off while naked. It gradually sunk in that he was expecting them to respond to his recommendation, now.

Then Komamura spoke: "I fought side-by-side with Lieutenant Hisagi. It was by his hand that Tousen was defeated. In my eyes, that qualifies him for a captain's haori under the laws of Soul Society. I know him to be a decent and honest man, and I join in recommending him as a captain."

"Well, I wouldn't want to lose him", said the white-haired captain of the Ninth Divison. "He's a good man. It's really great to have a lieutenant who listens to me, actually does what I tell him to do. Not going out of his way to get on my nerves. You have no idea what it's like…but I wouldn't stand in his way. He's definitely captain-material. I recommend him as well."

Kenpachi spoke up. "Eh, the kid seems tough enough. I say, give him a chance. If someone better comes along, he can just kill him and take over. You guys make too big a deal about bankai, anyway."

Soi-Fon said, "The captain-commander may say that his opinion doesn't carry any extra weight on this subject, but he is incorrect. It is his duty to arrange the Gotei 13 as he sees fit, and if he wants Lieutenant Hisagi as a captain, I will support it. For my part, I investigated all the Soul Reapers with connections to the traitorous captains, and I never found anything to incriminate Hisagi. Besides, I recall his release in the Winter War. He is powerful. I recommend him as well."

There was a pause. Five votes. Everyone waited for someone else to speak.

Captain Histugaya finally spoke. "I haven't worked with Hisagi much. He seems like a good fighter, but it'd be wrong for me to recommend him. If he gets six recommendations, I'll recognize him, though."

Again the hall grew quiet. Rose fidgeted for a bit, then finally turned to Captain Ukitake. "Jushiro, I don't want to cause any trouble here, but I'm trying to figure out why you haven't joined in yet. You and our new general are best friends, and it concerns me that you're not jumping in to support him on this. Do you know some reason that Lieutenant Hisagi shouldn't become a captain?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I just didn't want to make anyone feel like they were being railroaded, that's all. I've known Lieutenant Hisagi for quite a while now, and I think he'd make a fine captain."

"I see", said Captain Unohana. "I was curious about your silence myself. Well, I have no qualms about being the sixth voice in support of Lieutenant Hisagi. He does not charge blindly into battle but he is strong in a fight, and I join with my fellow captains in recommending him."

"Very well", said Kyoraku, breathing a sigh of relief. Can I get three captains to recognize this choice as well?"

"Sure", said Rose.

"Me, too", said Shinji.

"You already have mine", said Hitsugaya.

"You don't need my vote, then?" asked Captain Kurotsuchi.

"No, we're ok."

"Well, you have it anyway. I support Captain Hisagi. That seems like the gentlemanly thing to do." Kyoraku felt a chill down his spine, and not just because he was cold without his robes. It was unsettling to see Mayuri being courteous. Kyoraku had a feeling that there'd be a high price for his support.

"Well, then, count me in as well", said Ukitake. "Might as well make it unanimous."

"Very well. I suppose that concludes our business for today, and this meeting is concluded. I'll go find Nanao and have her send for our new Captain Hisagi."

Everyone relaxed a bit as Kyoraku strode toward the western door.

"Excuse me", called out Ukitake, "but your quarters are in the south corridor. Shouldn't you go get your robes first?"

"No", Kyoraku said crisply, "I don't think I will."


End file.
